No
by WoeMeTheWriter
Summary: "Pure blood, Half blood or Mudblood, we all have red blood!" I don't know why it stuck in my head so much and that infuriates me. Yes, we might all have the same scarlet coloured blood, but their blood was tainted. And it always will be. Love is an enchantment, but to Bellatrix Black it seems like a curse. One-Shot for the Diagon Alley II Battle round.


**Written for the Diagon Alley II Battle Challenge. Check out the awesome forum, the link is on my profile. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**No**

"Crucio." I mutter, pointing my wand lazily at a rather large spider. In the darkness of the library, it must of thought it could go crawling across my desk unseen. But, now it is twitching and shuddering rather entertainingly in front of me. How pathetic. I am a Black, Bellatrix Black to be exact, and nothing gets pasts me. Well, most things.

James Potter and Sirius Black's (how could he even be a black?) pranks were mediocre to say the least. My reflexes were too much for them and good Stupefy usually knocked them out anyway. Narcissa and Lucius' _friendly _behaviour couldn't get past me even if I wanted it to. But Andromeda was different.

She was sneaky and agile. When younger, myself and Narcissa would normally leave a trail of muddy footprints, so to speak, but Andromeda was neat, tidy. A proper young lady my mum used to call her. Ha! How she would roar like a dragon if she found out what she has been doing. Of course it wouldn't be Andromeda who left the mess of muddy footprints, but her mudblood companion.

Ted Tonks. What a simple muggle name he has. It just oozes _muggle. _Yuck. How could my sister even tolerate a mudblood. They were so different, so _inferior. _But, when I told this to my naive sister she blew up on me. Me! She lectured me about a how Mudbloods are equal to us. Of course I wasn't listening to her nonsense, but one line stuck out.

_"Pure blood, Half blood or Mudblood, we all have red blood!"_

I don't know why it stuck in my head so much and that infuriates me. Yes, we might all have the same scarlet coloured blood, but their blood was tainted. And it always will be.

A crack coming from the library door lifts me from my thoughts. I decide to release the pathetic creature from the cruciatus curse and it scrambles away.

"Sssh! Keep it down. " I recognise the voice gentle, but firm voice of my younger sister. Andromeda Black.

"No ones here Andy. Nobody saw us." Says the voice Ted Tonks.

"We have to be sure Ted. I don't want Filch rounding up on us anytime soon."

"What and sees us doing this?" and the room is filled with the most excruciating kissing sounds. It makes my pure blood boil knowing that my sister's lips are touching pure filth. It takes all of my magic (which is quite a lot) in my veins to not crucio the mudblood. But soon, I hear Andromeda's giggles. I don't know why such a trivial sound makes my thoughts come to a sudden halt.

The giggle seems so..._happy. _It makes me wonder when the last time I sounded, or acted, so light hearted. I frown. I don't need to be happy. Well, not really I'm a Black, and family loyalty and honour matters not quidditch or a boyfriend. I did like quidditch, I was actually an excellent beater, and some boys looked at me expectantly on Valentines Day. But I was my worthy than them. My blood was more pure. Yes! Purity, and nobody, not even Ted Tonks, could make me forget that one word.

I storm over to the _happy _couple, wand at the ready.

"Get away from my sister, you filthy little mudblood!" I shout,"_Argumenti!" _A stream of water flows from the tip of my wand and sprays them with water.

"Bella!" Andromeda squeals, wiping the water from her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing Andromeda! Mother would kill you if she found out you were locking lips with a mudblood!"

"His names Ted! And I-I don't care about what mother thinks." she says shivering slightly.

"This mudblood is defouling your mind Andromeda. What enchantments has he casts on you!"

"The enchantments of love, Bella!" My blood goes cold. But fire hot furry replaces the ice, melting away my senses.

"Love?" I spit walking right up close to my sister. Her brown eyes seem to be sparkling with tears. How weak.

"Love for this mudblood! You sicken me Andromeda Black. How could you allow yourself to be taken in with his dirty trickery. I will not allow it! Mother would die from the shock and I would die of embarrassment!"

"Then drop dead! I love Ted with all of my heart and the Black name will not restrict me Bellatrix."

My own sister telling me to drop dead. You would think that will pain me and make me regret my words. But it doesn't. After the the initial shock, it just add fuel to the fire. I am about to retort a calmer voice speaks first.

"I love Andromeda with all of my heart Bellatrix. But I know my proclamation won't be enough for you, your twisted mind or your mother. So I propose something." Ted Tonks says rather smartly which annoys me. How dare he mutter my name with his dirty mouth? But my curiosity intensifies.

"And what do you propose, mudblood?" I say moving closer towards the boy. By the candlelight I could see that he had brown eyes with golden flecks in and his hair was unruly and brown. Nothing special.

"Imperio."

"What?"me and Andromeda ask, not masking our surprise.

"The imperius curse. Don't act like you do not know the spell Bellatrix Black. You can command me to do whatever you want. I trust you not to kill me."

"No,Ted!" Andromeda says but I make her voiceless with the flick of my wand.

"And why should you trust me?" I say through gritted teeth. I am right up close to Ted Tonks' face. An annoying smirk spreads across his annoying, mudblood face.

"Because I know what you really want to see. And it isn't a death." I almost show the mudblood some amazement at his...words. He seems smart,well smart enough to be conversing with my sister.

"Fine mudblood!" I Exclaim feeling a little weak, because of my willingness. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _my sisters body becomes rigid and she falls backwards onto a boomcase.

"And-" Ted starts to shout, but I place my finger on to his lips.  
"A simple body bind isn't going to kill her, mudblood." I state, feeling impatient with his simple mind. Andromeda's eyes dart dangerously around the dimly lit library.

"Get on with it Black. I do want-"

"_Imperio!" _I say pointing my wand at Ted Tonks. I command him to do some humiliating things first, of course who wouldn't, but then I want to push him more. Break him more.

I get right up close to him, so that he could feel my breath on his face. _Kiss me. _His eyes, which were just blank and dreamy before, were wide and awake.I almost thought his fought the curse off.

I am making it so easy for him. For him to just press his lips on to mine, For him to betray Andromeda, for him to just be a filthy little-

"No." he says but it looks like it is killing him to just say that one word. I drill it in him further. _Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me! _I know it must seem desperate, but I just want to show that mudbloods are weak willed. It would wake Andromeda out of this ridiculous-

"No." I feel desperate. Desperate to find out what a mudblood's kiss would taste lik, what Andromeda would be abandoning her family for.

"No." He replies simply again. I feel myself shaking with fury. _No? Kiss me you pathetic, dirty-_

"No!" Ted shouts. I already know my hold is gone before I am shoved back from the force of Ted's resistance.  
"I love Andromeda, Bellatrix. And I have proved it." Ted breathes out leaning on a shelf.

I feel shocked to stillness. I wordlessly unjinx Andromeda and watch her run into the arms of the mudblood. All three of us seems to just be staring, reflecting on the nights events.

But, I finally say "You're no longer a Black Andromeda." There is another pause of silence.

"I know." she simply replies, leading Ted Tonks out of the library by the hand.

_Way to go Bellatrix._

* * *

_**Please review and favourite. Thank you for reading!**  
_


End file.
